


Iron Light

by Atsuki_Aiko



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuki_Aiko/pseuds/Atsuki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what goes on in our heads is more than anything we could have ever imagined...</p><p>An original short story based on the painting: 'The Starry Night' by Vincent Van Gogh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Light

 

                                                               

 

A deep black rested over the ancient town like a great, ebony drape. Not a speck of light could be seen, nor movement. All was still and silent, despite the gentle whisper of the nighttime breeze. Not even a solitary leaf made the wind’s presence known. Within this wind, the only creature of movement rested. Their little brown cloaked shoulders turning from side to side, deep auburn eyes flicking. The creature sailed through the heavy air, sinking lower and lower until he could brush the tops of the aged houses. After a moment, the wind ceased and two pale feet rested on the pointed top of a wrought iron lamppost, the single spot of white in the endless black. Then a voice, a sound, a lilting melody, tiny lips parted in song. The notes echoed through the town, bending and twisting through alleys and windows. As each note sounded, a light post was lit, bathing the water-damaged streets in an ethereal glow. 

 The creature of pearl looked on, a small smile caressing his cheeks. The breeze picked up once more and the little being visited each lamppost as they were lit, and as he past, other beings emerged from the iron. They were similar in stature and form to the pale being, but their little eyes were gold and their hair shone ruby. They inhaled the crisp night air, tasting the softness of the moss and mildew-covered walls. The creature of pearl nodded and waved to them, pausing at each one. But not one word was spoken; the sounds of the throat were not needed in this newly awakened place.

 After a time, the auburn eyes had travelled the breadth of the town and had welcomed each creature in each lamppost with identical kindness and playfulness. Now, he had reached the last iron case of light. But it was then that he realised something had gone wrong. No light shone from behind the dusty glass, no little hands waved, no head bowed, no feet jumped and skipped. Not even the song drifted around the lamppost. It was in this spot, that the nothingness still lingered.

 The pale being looked on in silence, a single tear rolled down his cheek, as delicate as the finest china bell. So it had begun then. The creature turned slowly, and took in the distraught faces of the golden-eyed lights. Eyes of deep auburn focused on the, still lightless, sky and at once they understood. Ever so slowly, the warmth of the newly awakened lights dulled and faded. They had tried, but here, like so many other places they had already fled, the heaviness could not be shaken. Why? Why does this darkness choke all that moves, all that loves and laughs and sings? There was nothing they could do, when the heaviness set in, it was almost impossible to lift it completely, if at all.

 The titleholders of each town were unique, so the beings of warmth and light could not use the same methods for each town. Sometimes their methods worked, and light would return and the landlords would stop allowing the darkness to take root. But other times, like these, the darkness would just be too much. And every time this happened, a light was extinguished forever. The conditions had been worsening; originally the towns would only be bathed in greys and blues and occasionally a dark black. Now, the streets were dark and menacing and sometimes a deep river of red ran rampant, a smothering scarlet surge.

 The wind picked up once again, swirling through golden-brown curls. The pale being raised his brown clad arms, palms acknowledging the great, dark, expanse above. One by one, the creatures of gold and red left their cages of iron, the mass of light swirling upwards. Gradually, the town returned to ebony stasis. The delicate tune had quieted and the dried leaves didn’t stir when the wind swept passed. When the lights had reached the sky, they stopped to look back once more. No matter how long they had stayed or if they had succeeded, they always spared a moment to glance back at the town.

 A spark! A light! As one, rounded faces snapped towards the pinprick of white. It was faded and pulsing weakly, but it was there and it had managed to shatter the monotonous black. The wind roared and whipped hair into faces and mouth, but they did not care. Here there was hope, here they may succeed, here there may be no need for the heavy emptiness, here the streets would remain untainted by dark red. The iron lamppost, once dull and lifeless, was now adorned with glittering silver. A tiny glowing body shifted within, stretching and gazing around with wonder. The creatures of gold approached the creature of silver, taking her hands and warming them with their own. Broad smiles glinted and feet danced and music rang through the lit streets of the town.

 Pale skin and auburn hair approached their silver counterparts; a pale hand gently took hold of silver, guiding the glowing being through the wind to where a glittering silver crescent rested. The silver creature approached the crescent with ill-disguised awe; she looked back over her shoulder at the crowd of dancing gold before resting her eyes on the being of white beside her, his eyes sparkled with raw joy. As one, their joined hands lifted towards the crescent, gently lifting it and sending it into the sky. As the crescent settled, spots of light began to coat the sky like a spilt bottle of glitter. One light had been saved; a million more had been created.


End file.
